heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Dearing
Claire Dearing is the deuteragonist of the 2015 film Jurassic World. She is also Owen Grady's love interest. She is portrayed by Bryce Dallas Howard who also portrayed Gwen Stacy in the original Spider-Man Trilogy (Spider-Man 3) and Kate Connor (the adult version of Katherine Brewster) in Terminator Salvation. History Claire was a park operation manager and one of the scientists who researches dinosaurs. She is a work-a-holic, who is always busy. She hasn't had time to date or socialize since working here. She barely has time to see her family, mostly her sister Karen Mitchell. Karen's sons Zach and Gray visit their aunt at her job in the theme park called Jurassic World. She was supposed to spend time with them, but work needed her. She sends her assistant Zara Young to show her nephews around the park. They will meet tonight for dinner. The kids get lost from the park or accidentally lost their tour guide. Gray loves his aunt Claire's job and is really excited to see some dinosaurs. Her nephews got lost from the park. Claire had her own problems, she is asked by her boss to assist her boyfriend Owen Grady, a Velociraptor expert and trainer to inspect the Indominus rex, who needs to be checked. The Indominus had a tracking system, when they found out it was loose. But when she wasn't loose, the I. rex set them up so she can escape and terrorize the park. This was planned by Commander Vic Hoskins, who wants to use the I. rex as a weapon for the military. Claire and Owen went to look for them and found them. All four of them escape Jurassic World and take down Indominus Rex, mostly the velociraptors on I.Rex's side, but not all of them. One of the velociraptors (Delta) killed Hoskins. Claire suggested a T. rex coming out from the exhibit from the first movie (Rexy), to help take down the I. rex. Both of these dinosaurs fight, but T.Rex took her out with the surviving two velociraptors, who are now Team Owen and Claire and realize the I.Rex is not their friend and the Mosasaurus with their help. Claire and her sister Karen reunite and Zach and Gray respects Claire and wants to spend more time with her. Claire and Owen declare their love. Personality and traits According to Bryce Dallas Howard, Claire's actress, she is a "workaholic" and has a Type A personality. This was demonstrated by her actions when on a date with Owen Grady: she printed an itinerary, refused to drink tequila and criticized Owen's attire. She was devoted almost entirely to her job and was very good at it, but had found little time for personal pursuits and was a bit cold and aloof. Initially believing the dinosaurs to be little more than beasts with limited, if any, intelligence, she was shaken when she discovered a fatally wounded Apatosaurus and Owen comforted it in its final moments, which made her realize that they were living, thinking creatures. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Business man Category:Heroines Category:In love Category:Aunts Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Geniuses Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters